


Big Sis is a Spy!? Boredom Digi-conspiracies

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: Daisuke and his sis' digimon Bibimon theorizes about Jun's secrets.
Kudos: 4





	Big Sis is a Spy!? Boredom Digi-conspiracies

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Shiha's fault for dropping the idea to me and making me unable to not think about it at all.

With nothing else to do and everyone in his circle of friends busy with their personal lives, a little and bored Daisuke was sitting on his chair, elbows on the desk and staring at the emptiness of a D-terminal email inbox. He wanted something to do and had found no alternatives to distract himself.

“I’m missing everyone…! Ken, Miyako and Iori are busy with studies, Hikari-chan and Takeru are in America visiting Mimi-san again… Taichi-san is also busy with school, Yamato-san has a band gig in the next weeks, Koushiro-san is out of town, Sora-san has a lot to do and Jou-senpai is very very buried by books and studying nonstop for the next exam.”

He slowly turned his head to his bed, which had a sleepy Chibimon on it.

“And you abandoned me to delight with the world of dreams! Not even my parents are home! And Jun is… doing something else with friends.”

The silence fell upon the room, and Daisuke turned back to the device on the desk. Not even an S.O.S. signal from the Digital World! Boo, this is the worst day of his life!

“I wonder what they all are doing…”

He tapped his fingers on the desk.

“She said it would take less than an hour! I can’t be alone at home like this, what if a digimon appears and kidnaps me -- again -- while Chibimon is asleep!? What if some evil guy appears and tries to kidnap the entire Odaiba again and I’m powerless to do something and end up being turned into a slave working for the rest of my lives because Chibimon is asleep and there’s nothing in this world that could wake him up!?”

Suddenly, he heard the sound of something from outside. His room door was open and he was sure the sound came from Jun’s room. So he immediately left the chair and ran to the door. He opened it and then…

“Ah, Daisuke you’re at home!” a rounded yellow lime digimon popped out from somewhere in Jun’s room “I thought I was alone!”

“Huh, didn’t she take you with her this time?”

“She said I couldn’t go with her” Bibimon frowned, “Said it was an important meeting and couldn’t take me this time.”

“An ‘important’ meeting?” Daisuke raised an eyebrow, “She told me nothing about that! Said it was something with friends.”

“Oh her friends called her before she went out!”

He rested his chin on his hand, “Do you remember anything she said on the phone?”

Bibimon nodded, “She said she were going to meet them ‘on their usual spot’ and that’s all”

“... She’s hiding something from us. Anything more?”

“Nope! But she took a tiny cylinder with her”

“... Huh!?”

“I don’t know what was…!!”

“This only means one thing, Bibimon…”

Bibimon blinked.

“... She’s a secret spy spying over us! Like, what else would be this tiny thing if not samples of your and Chibimon’s fur!? She’s working for someone and we need to get you two out of here before she kidnaps you guys and send you to a lab to dissect your poor bodies and--”

Bibimon got extremely overwhelmed with that idea that he accidentally discharged a bit of his static electricity on Daisuke. It wasn’t enough to kill but it hurt a little.

“OUCH, W-why did you do th-that!?”

“S-Sorry! I’m panicked!!”

“I’m too concerned right now, let grab Chibimon and get outta here!!”

“But she wouldn’t hurt us… You’re doing that to scare me, aren’t you!?”

“I’m… I’m not! I care about you but--”

“Why do you think about that? Is Jun a bad person to you?”

Daisuke glanced at the rounded digimon baby with a shocked expression on his face.

“Not that she is… I mean, sometimes we fight but… The truth is, she was always on my side. Especially when I was a baby.”

Like the time he was crying in the middle of the night because his plushie fell on the floor and she grabbed it for him… Or the time she was comforting him during Vamdemon taking them as hostages with a lot of other people.

“I like her, we might fight but we like each other” he had a tiny smile now, “I used to think she hated me so I hated her back, but we don’t at all. She would do anything to protect me, and I would do anything to protect her too.”

“Then! Why do you think she would do any harm to us?”

“You’re right, I was overthinking. But I’m still bored!!” he dramatically lied on the floor.

“... I do think Jun could be a secret agent though!” Bibimon saw next to Daisuke’s head, “Like! Those super cool agents from movies!”

“It’s a good thing then…?”

“Yup! Imagine if she fights the universe only to keep the innocents safe!”

“Ah, that’s… something  _ I _ do though…”

“Maybe she was doing it before you.”

“Are you saying Jun was a Chosen Child before me?”

“Not that I remember!”

“Sigh.”

“But what if she were working on a secret agency protecting the world from evil beings?!”

“Oh… Hm, could it mean you had amnesia and she was a Chosen before me? Like, maybe even before Taichi-san!!”

“What’s amnesia? Sounds like mayonnaise…”

“T-those don’t even sound similar to each other!!”

“But thinking about that…” Daisuke saw on the floor and rested his eyes on the baby digimon, “Koushiro-san mentioned that there were Chosen before Taichi-san’s group too… And Jun is six years older than me, so what if she were one of them?”

“See see!? It’s possible!!”

“Then that would explain why she never had a big reaction about V-mon before…”

“Totally true!”

“Hmmm… I need to talk with Koushiro-san!!” and he got up and ran back to his room. Bibimon followed him trotting like a little animal.

“I’m home!” Jun finally arrived hours later, with two plastic bags.

“YOU!” Daisuke stormed out from his room and stood in front of her “YOU WERE HIDING A SECRET FROM ME RIGHT!?”

“H-Huh!?”

“Bibimon told me everything!”

“Oh no, what did the little guy say that you’re making a big fuss now?” she sighed, but started to take off a few packages of food from the plastic bags and store them in the fridge.

“You’re a Chosen Child!”

“. . . Daisuke, you forgot that you were present when I got a D-3 and a digiegg did you forget?”

“No! Before that! You became a Chosen Child  _ before _ Taichi-san!”

“What!? I didn’t!”

“And You work for the government as a secret agent and the tiny cylinder Bibimon saw you taking with you has samples of his DNA!! BUT YOU’RE ALSO KEEPING ALL OF US SAFE BECAUSE THOSE EVIL FORCES COULD DO EVIL TESTS ON BIBIMON AND CHIBIMON!”

“Daisuke are you okay!? Tine cylinder? Oh you meant the pen drive I took with me? That’s not even cylinder shaped, it’s just like a normal and cheap model!”

“Bibimon, Chibimon and I appreciate your efforts, big sis!” he bowed.

“Sigh, look I went out because I had to order a cake! Tomorrow’s mom’s birthday and we were planning to surprise her. You were with dad and I when we planned it, did you forget?”

“H-huh!?” he tilted his head, “W-was I!?”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re not a secret agent fighting for the lives and rights for the digimon?”

“I thought protecting and saving the world and the digimon was  _ your _ thing.”

“... Oh. Okay!”

“Really, you’re a little fuzzyball” she laughed, “Though I ended up meeting with Chizuru and Momoe later because we were thinking of visiting the Kido bros. next week~ ♡”

She started babbling about Kido Shuu again and Daisuke slowly tried to leave the room.

“And maybe we can go to the Ferris Wheel-- Daisuke, don’t leave me talking alone!!”

“I feel so sad for Shuu-san” he whispered as he closed the door of his room.

He looked to his bed and noticed Chibimon stretching like a cat.

“Good morning sleep beauty” he chuckled.

“Huh, What did I miss?”

“Nah nothing apparently… Just Bibimon and me conspiracy theorizing about big sis.”

“Oh okay then!” Chibimon yawned and went back to sleep.

“. . . All you do is sleep lately” he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Bibimon is a new digimon and not a fanmade! I admit, I've been trying to find a perfect digimon for her but the ones I originally designed for her meant I had to _draw_ them multiple times and I admit it's hard for me to repeat the same cool design due to no consistent art style LOL
> 
> So, for roleplaying purposes Jun's partner is a Chibimon who evolves into RhodoKnightmon/LordKnightmon/Crusadermon. But here I wanted something fresh! So I had in mind a few options -- Herissmon, Blucomon and Pulsemon. I went with Pulsemon because it has a baby form already. Maybe once all the roster for the Digital Bracelet gets announced, I will write down the forms for Bibimon!


End file.
